


2yoo One Shots

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: A bunch of one shots between Yoobin and Yoohyeon.





	1. Japan Nights

**Author's Note:**

> And I have longer one shots, this was my first attempt at writing about 2yoo for fun.
> 
> Thank you Alice and Zai ^⁻^

**[May 2017]**

 

Another day ended in Japan. It had been a long one for everyone and they were all extremely tired. When it was finally time to sleep, no one wasted any time before sliding into their beds to rest for a few hours.

 

In the dark of night, Yoohyeon dared to get out of her bed to sit on another’s, where she simply stayed put just at the edge.

 

“What are you staring at?” Yoobin’s deep, sleepy voice startled her so much that she almost fell of the edge of the bed. Her cheeks burned slightly red, but then she smirked, not at all ashamed from being caught.

 

“Move,” said Yoohyeon, trying to lower the comforter but was met by some resistance. “Seriously?”

 

“Jiu is here. Go back to your own bed!”

 

“But I wanna cuddle with you.” She whined. Her hands grabbed Yoobin’s, untangling them, so she could finally get under the covers. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

 

“I wanna sleep, Yoohyeon!”

 

“Go ahead.” She said, not caring about the loud sigh. “Good night, Yoobin,” Yoohyeon whispered before kissing her soft cheek and cuddling her.


	2. 100 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoobin and Yoohyeon celebrating their 100 days since their debut as Dreamcatcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love some 2yoo love? Aw.
> 
> Alice and Zai my lifesavers for pre-reading and editing.

**[March 2017]**

 

One hundred days. One hundred since their debut. That was still crazy to them, and even more with the success they had achieved so far. It was proven even more after that joyful day; a funny vlive for their fans, enjoying the cake that had been sent to them and playing a game with some of them. Everything was perfect. So much that sometimes it felt like a dream.

 

Snapping out of her daydream, Yoohyeon packed her bag and left with her phone in her hand. Everyone had left already. She stayed behind since her parents had called her out of the blue and she absolutely wanted to pick up the phone.

 

On her way back home, she let her mind wander again, all the while taking silly selfies to post on social network to share more of her happiness with her fans. Upon arrival, she checked her bag, then opened the front door. The apartment was silent. Apparently everyone had gone to sleep already. Tossing her shoes to the side, she slid in the hallway and came to a stop when she saw the light in the kitchen. She wondered who was there. Walking in she smiled when she recognised who it was.

 

“Hungry?” Yoohyeon asked her, smiling. Her only answer was a shrug as she kept digging into her piece of cake. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and sat down on the stool next to her. Then she embraced her in her arms, resting her head on her shoulder.

 

“What the- Yoohyeon seriously?” She whined and let her chopsticks fall on the table.

 

“I know you waited for me.” Catching her eyes, she winked. Her actions were so obvious to her, even more when she refuted them. “Yoobin.” She whispered her name and waited for her to look back at her from her cake.

 

“Maybe.” Yoobin uttered back and weakly smiled when she felt Yoohyeon softly kissing her cheek several times. Then she nuzzled her nose in her neck. It felt so good to feel her soft skin against her. Slowly she let her head down onto hers.

 

“Are they all asleep?” Yoohyeon wondered out loud.

 

“No. They called their family too.”

 

“Did you?” Yoobin hummed back positively and that made her happy that she got time to talk to her family too. “I still can’t believe it. A hundred days.”

 

Yoobin grabbed one of Yoohyeon’s hands and entwined their fingers together. She was blown away by how far they had come. Their dreams were coming true. It was even more beautiful because they were sharing it with each other.

 

“Yoobin?” Yoohyeon called her after a few minutes of silence and watching her finish her cake. “Can I have some?” To her surprise, the last pieces appeared in front of her mouth. No time wasted. She took a bite of the food and savoured it. “Thank you.” She giggled.

 

That lovely sound ended when she felt the softest lips against hers. It was quick. And tasted like strawberry. For that short time her eyes had closed and when she opened them again, they had lost themselves in the twinkling pool of Yoobin’s mischievous eyes.


	3. Matching Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon and Yoobin feat couple sweatshirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy ~

A day off. No fan sign events. No broadcast scheduled. Finally, they could sort of breathe and vacate to their own hobbies. It sounded dreamy, but they all knew they would find themselves back in the corridors of the company, doing whatever practice of their choice.

 

Yoohyeon woke up, later than usual, but still early enough for a Sunday. Doing a quick routine, she crossed paths with other members. They were all getting ready to go. So, along with Gahyeon, Sua and Jiu, she found herself in the car on the way to their company. To pass time she was either taking selfies or sleeping.

 

Upon their arrival, the four girls parted to different directions. Yoohyeon took the stairs to the third floor and got herself a room, alone. She knew Sua would take the main room to dance. But today, all she wanted was to practice alone.

 

Warming up to not hurt herself, it soothed her and took her mind away. The past two weeks had been intense since their debut. Exhausted as they all were, not a second was to waste. Being in good shape was essential.

 

For the next three hours, Yoohyeon danced to their debut song and dance practices, and to some of their old songs when they were Minx. In the end, she was sweating but her smile made it worthwhile. Grabbing a towel, she turned off the music and dried her face. Her bangs were wet and stuck to her forehead.

 

Taking her bag, she stepped out of the room. Yoohyeon stumbled through the corridors to get to the bathroom. “Yoobin!” Yoohyeon exclaimed, seeing her walking towards her, though her friend was oblivious to her presence with how focused she was on her notebook. “Were you practicing?”  She raised her head and smiled when she saw Yoohyeon. “Yes. I was gonna go grab something to eat.” Yoobin answered and tucked her notebook under her right arm.

 

After her shower she had planned on either having a sweet drink or some food. But the prospect of enjoying her break with someone else sounded better. Once she had showered, she joined Yoobin who was sitting on the floor with Siyeon.

 

“Hey.” She announced, and they both looked up at her. “Wanna join us?” She demanded Siyeon.

 

“I’m good.” Siyeon chuckled, shaking her drink then stood up. “Have fun.” She winked and walked to the stairs.

 

Yoohyeon stared for a few seconds in the direction she left and wondered why she had winked. That was scary when she did that.

 

“Let’s go!” Yoobin’s voice got her attention and she nodded. Together they took the stairs and grabbed their winter coats.

 

“Were you practicing your writing?” Yoohyeon questioned her once they were in the cold streets of Seoul.

 

“Yeah.” Yoobin didn’t elaborate. She kept her focus on walking to a coffee shop.

 

“Are you gonna show some of it to me one day?” Yoobin’s head turned to her, and she had to contain herself from laughing. She was so predictable. Her face said it all, from surprise to the audacity of being asked such a thing. “I’m sure it’s great. I’ll wait.”

 

“One day.” Yoobin whispered. “I just want it to be good enough.” Of course she wanted to show it to her members at some point. Her desire to write lyrics or rap was not new, but lately her time was limited for her to improvise.

 

A few minutes later, they reached their destination and ordered themselves some hot drinks and a piece of cake to share together. Drinking on the way back warmed them up, and they both blissfully hummed in such synchronisation that they burst into laughter. Yoobin was still smiling and sipping her drink when Yoohyeon suddenly slapped her arm hard. Glancing at her she wondered what had caught her attention this time, though these kinds of moments were pretty much happening on a daily basis. Yoohyeon pointed at a shop, obviously wanting to go in. She didn't object, and so they stepped inside and welcomed in the warmth.

 

Browsing around, playing with her straw, Yoobin enjoyed this free time. Staying close to Yoohyeon, they showed stuff to each other.

 

“Look at that!” Yoohyeon exclaimed. “We should get these. Nice and practical.”

 

“For what?” Yoobin asked perplexed.

 

“Winter obviously.” She retorted back and grabbed a couple of sweatshirts. “We can match. Isn't it cute?”

 

“Super cute.” She mumbled, ironically.

 

“Stop being grumpy. Choose a colour.”

 

“If I have to. Red then. Like blood.” Yoobin smiled, happy with her choice having picked the one she wanted. Yoohyeon chuckled not at all shocked over her statement. On the contrary, she found this rather sexy. “Do you want something else?”

 

“Nope. This will do.” Happy with herself, Yoobin picked the sweatshirts to take to the checkout to pay.

 

When they arrived back at the company, they walked up to the room Yoohyeon practiced in earlier and sat down to eat their cake.

 

“I’m gonna see if one of the girls wants to either practice a dance routine or sing together. Do you want to come?” Yoohyeon asked, between two bites of her food.

 

“Yep. I have to work on either of them today.” Yoobin nodded seriously, thinking she couldn't let her afternoon go to waste. Silently finishing her share of the cake, she warmly watched Yoohyeon getting up and pick up her bag. Of course she knew what was coming, but she had hoped that time would get the better of them.

 

“Please. Please.” Yoohyeon said giving her the red sweatshirt, whilst dressing herself with her own. A blue one. Smoothing down her brown hair and bangs, she smiled seeing Yoobin wearing hers too. “Matching couple!”

 

“Okay. This is nice.” Said Yoobin, leaning against the mirror, stretching out her arm. In response, Yoohyeon slid towards her and entwined their fingers together. “You’re always so sweet.”

 

“You love me for this.” Yoobin said, gently.

 

“Red suits you.”

 

“Colour of passion.” Her voice was strained.

 

Resting her forehead against Yoohyeon’s shoulder, she sighed and closed her eyes letting her long, dark hair hide her face even more. Raising her head, she stared at the beautiful profile next to her. She was such a beauty, and no matter how much time she spent doing that exact thing, it always took her breath away. “You have so much passion in you.”

 

“Are you saying you are wearing red for me?”

 

Yoobin smirked and raised an eyebrow. Yoohyeon ran her thumb on the back of her hand. Always so mysterious and cute at the same time. What a good mix.

 

Finally, looking at her, they stared into each other’s eyes. Yoobin’s eyes held some mischief and that was so attractive. So much that she slowly leaned her head forward. At any given moment, she was letting her take the opportunity to move back away from her. Fortunately for her, she stood still. Barely an inch away from her face, her heart was beating so fast in her chest, it was a wonder how it didn’t burst out of her ribcage. Finally, after a steady pace, she brushed her lips against hers. Both took a deep breath and plunged in. Their hands roamed over each other’s body. Grabbing their hands tighter or grazing each other’s necks. Nothing made sense apart from them sharing feelings. The desire inside them was bursting into flames only to embrace them both in a loving passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this pleased you all!  
> Comments are always appreciated ;)


	4. What did you think of my number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are at 'messnine' ready to perform. What is on Yoohyeon's mind after seeing Yoobin do her 'number'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alice for the title ;)  
> Everyone, enjoy your reading !

The adrenaline from her stage was still running high, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. This was exactly what she loved to do, especially with finally being able to show this side of her. Walking backstage to the monitoring room with her team, Yoobin wondered what her friends thought of their performance. The answer came the moment she stepped into the room; Minji, Siyeon and Yoohyeon were all waiting for her, encircling her in a group hug.

“I’m so proud of you!” Minji said, excitedly.

“Hello, hello, it’s Yoobin!” Siyeon smirked, giving her another quick hug. “And third place in your group!” Yoobin was grinning from the compliments.

They stayed on the side talking, when she felt a hand slightly grazing her naked back. Slowly, her left hand moved behind to touch Yoohyeon’s for a short second.

“Yoobin and I should make a subunit, because that was hot.” Minji laughed. Everyone agreed though, thinking about working on new covers whenever they’d have the time for them.

Another teamed walked passed them and Yoobin decided to go freshen herself up in the bathroom. Splashing her neck with cold water, she sighed. No matter how many times she performed since their debut, she always ended up being a hot mess. Gulping down the bottle a water she grabbed on her way out, she was startled by the sight of Yoohyeon’s reflection in the mirror. Staring at each other, she raised an eyebrow then turned around to face her. Leaning against the sink, Yoobin took another sip.

“That was hot.” Yoohyeon breathed out. “And handsy. Very much so.”

“Hum.”

“I wondered why you didn’t want to talk about your practice with them.” Yoohyeon mused out, waiting for a reaction. She was not surprised when all she got was a smirk. “Now I know why.” Her hand played with her bangs to avoid looking at Yoobin.

“Are you jealous?”

Yoohyeon’s head snapped back. A lot was going in her head, between watching her girlfriend showing off her talent and her own anxiety about performing in a few minutes. Jealous. That word resonated.

“Should I be?” Yoohyeon retorqued. “I’m proud of you. You did so well. And- And that was such a sight to see you like that.” She smiled, brightly. Taking a few steps forward; she wanted to feel closer to her. “I can’t deny it though.”

“What?” Yoobin whispered.

“Seeing you being so close to someone else other than our members.” Yoobin wondered which part of the choreography bothered her. “Watching you hold her hand.” Now she knew. She rolled her eyes and took a step back.

“You’re overreacting.” Yoobin stated in a monotone voice. “I’m happy about what I’ve done and you focus on this.” She shook her head. “I’m not going to apologise for being friendly and enjoying myself.” Her eyes hardened, staring at Yoohyeon. “You should do the same. This show is obviously taking a toll on you.” Yoobin moved away from the sink and strolled out of the bathroom. It saddened her to have Yoohyeon having so little faith in her, even more so when the whole time she was thinking of her while rapping.

“I’m sorry.” Yoohyeon stuttered, listening to the door closing behind Yoobin.

She couldn’t believe herself. But there was no time to run after her, she had to be on stage soon and she was dreading it.

After the performance, Yoohyeon was numb about the fact that her team lost against the boys. Sure, it was sad, but lately the show was bringing her down and she was doing nothing to prevent it. Minji and Siyeon still congratulated her, but it hurt her to not have Yoobin next to her. To the common eye it wasn’t obvious because no one could know they were together, but it was clear by the way she was letting someone stand between them, or how she angled her body to not face her.

The rest of the night was the same. In the bus, on the way back to the hotel, Yoobin sat with her team, while Yoohyeon took a seat as close as she could, observing her laughing. And not once did Yoobin try to look for her.

When they arrived at the hotel, she was anxious. Getting off the bus, her face fell when she only saw Minji and Siyeon waiting for her. They always stuck together at the end of the day. That was their time.

“Are you guys okay?” Minji asked, cautiously when she and Siyeon had witnessed Yoobin leaving without them. From the look on Yoohyeon’s face, Minji frowned and so she put her arm around her waist and pulled her closer. In silence, they entered in the warmth of the hotel and marched into the direction of the restaurant to have a quick dinner.

“Did you fight?” Minji was set in on knowing what had happened between her friends, especially if it was hurting one of them a lot. Yoohyeon shrugged, slurping her noodles. “You’ve been kinda down lately.” Minji was speaking softly as if to not brusque her.

“Yeah.” Siyeon agreed. “We have to stick together. And talk to each other.” She reminded them. Minji and Siyeon exchanged looks when Yoohyeon was obviously zoning out, then looked behind them over their shoulders. Siyeon didn’t hesitate and waved at Yoobin, while Minji stroke the back of Yoohyeon’s hand in comfort.

Yoohyeon locked her eyes on Yoobin, watching her walk into their direction, and taking a seat on the chair right next to her. The four of them stayed silent, aware of the heavy atmosphere that floated around them. All that could be heard was the clinging of their cutlery as they continued to finish their meals.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Siyeon asked Yoobin, who was just sitting there playing with her fingers. She offered her a weak smile shaking her head and eyeing her girlfriend. “Alright.” She nodded and stood up. “You two should talk, okay?”

She was genuinely worried about them. And they were flying out for their tour soon; that was a step in their career that needed to be cherished and well-remembered. Waiting for Minji, who was busy kissing Yoohyeon and Yoobin’s cheeks, Siyeon wished they would resolve their problems soon.

“You’re nervous.” Yoobin voiced out when they were left alone. “Why?”

Yoohyeon slumped down on her chair, trying to stop her teeth from itching. “You avoided me. You never did that before.” Yoobin stared at her, licking her lip before averting her eyes. “I’m sorry. You know I trust you and I never meant to imply the contrary.” She sighed tugging at her hair. “Ah. You know how we’ve never been around other people for that long.” She started, trying to keep her emotions in check. “It’s always been our group. Our members. You and me.” At those words, she felt Yoobin grazing her fingers,then entwining them, being cautious of any curious eyes watching them

“No one could ever be prouder than I was when I saw you perform tonight. You were shining. And I shouldn’t have ruined this for you.”

“You didn’t.” Yoobin turned her head around. “I should have stayed.” They stared into each other’s eyes, and for the first time tonight, Yoohyeon smiled, enough to show off her cute cheek dimple. “You looked so sad.” Her smile faded. She was well aware of how she must have looked on the broadcast.

“You were right.” Yoobin raised an eyebrow, waiting. “This whole show has been a lot to take in. And we barely see each other.” That was the hard truth. They were all over the place. Added to that, the clause about not dating any other contestants, and not sleeping on the same floor. Life was testing them lately.

“I know.” Yoobin glanced around the room, there was still a few people left. As much as she wasn’t overly expressive, she wished they were alone, just so she could give her a hug. Of course she could, but it would be way too obvious that they were together, romantically. “We leave in a few days.”

“I can’t wait.”

“I’m sorry too.” Yoobin spoke up after a minute, gripping Yoohyeon’s hand a little bit tighter. “I never expected you to react this way. And it hurt me.” She looked down. “That’s why I avoided you. It pained me to know that a part of you didn’t trust me enough.”

“I do trust you.” Yoohyeon repeated again, this time with more persistence.

“I believe you. I just worry how you’re gonna handle it if I do perform again. I’m with you, but we are not closed off anymore Yoohyeon. A new world opened up to us, and I wanna explore it.”

It was loud and clear what she was telling her. She trusted her more than anyone else, and she loved her. She promised herself to speak up more, especially about new feelings that could overwhelm her too much and too quickly. Her insecurity was not something she was used to. Unfortunately, she was second guessing herself more than ever, whether privately or professionally. Yoobin smoothed her thumb against her delicate skin before letting go of her hand.

“We should get going.”

Yoohyeon stood up after her, following her to the lifts.

Inside, it was just the two of them. Yoohyeon took the time to observe her girlfriend. She was so beautiful; her blonde hair braided on one side, and wavy. That was such a look; it suited her. She wished that she could corner her and get a taste of her lips. Maybe she’d ask her to rap for her only. And in that exact same outfit.

Yoobin was on the fourth floor. The opening doors burst their bubble, but it didn’t stop Yoohyeon from jumping into her arms for a hug. For a few seconds they stayed still, whispering sweet words into each other’s ears.

Watching her stepping outside, Yoohyeon felt something snap inside of her. Bolting out of the lift she followed Yoobin’s direction. She was fumbling with the pocket of her pants in front of her room’s door. Grabbing her left hand Yoohyeon dragged her towards the staircase.

The moment they were hidden, Yoohyeon bent down to kiss her. Passionately. Her hands wrapped around her waist, appreciating the feeling of her skin finally against hers.

It was too much, yet not enough. Moving her lips, tasting her sweetness. Her heart was racing, ready to pump out of her chest. In their frenzy, Yoohyeon pushed her until Yoobin’s back touched the wall. Yet it didn’t stop her hands from moving back and forth on Yoobin’s stomach.

Same was to be said about Yoobin. Her hands reached up around her girlfriend's neck, bringing her as close as possible. That was enough to floored Yoohyeon and she let out a moan. Yoobin stopped their kiss, smirking. “That was- fuck.” She couldn’t even express properly how it felt to have her moan into her mouth. Her lips attached to Yoohyeon’s again, craving this burning lust rising.

After days of practicing non stop and barely seeing each other. Being able to be in their bubble of love was a warm welcomed feeling. Even more after the night they had. Yoobin and Yoohyeon needed each other.

“I love you.” Yoohyeon said out of breath, staring into Yoobin’s twinkling eyes. Observing one another, Yoobin’s right hand came off her neck to her swollen, reddish lips. Yoohyeon playfully tried to bit one of her finger.

“I love you too.” Yoobin said back giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended well between these two right ?!  
> So I guess, Yoobin would privately performed once again only for Yoohyeon's eyes. At least in that AU, ahah.


	5. Drunk On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could never forget, no matter how much time went by.

“Let’s go out tonight.” Bora said to Yoobin, who was packing up her bag on the floor. “We finished early enough to enjoy the Happy Hours.” 

 

Bora was already at the door, bouncing up from excitement. 

 

“Just us?” Yoobin asked closing her backpack. “Isn’t it sad?” The tone of her voice was monotone, yet Bora couldn’t care less and was waving her hand for Yoobin to hurry.

 

“Siyeon texted me, so she’ll join us.” 

 

“Not coming.” Yoobin stated when she was next to Bora. The oldest linked their arms leading them to the exit of the building. 

 

“It’s friday night, you don’t have a choice.” Yoobin opened and closed her mouth several times before resigning herself to her fate.

 

Together they went to Bora’s place to get ready to go out. Bora was dressed with a nice plaid dress, and her long wavy hair was falling all over her shoulders. Strapping her heels, she looked upon hearing her bathroom’s door open and close. “Seriously?” Bora scoffed when she realised what she was wearing.

 

“It’s comfortable.” Yoobin stated back sitting down on the couch throwing her backpack next to her. “It’s Happy Hours, no big deal.” Quickly she glanced at her own outfit, a simple blue big t-shirt that covered half of her thighs, with shorts underneath. 

 

“I remember a girl putting more effort in dressing up last year.” Bora told her with an insisting glare. “As long as you come.” She stood up from her crouched position, then stepped in front of her length mirror, happily smiling to her own reflection. “Let’s go!” Her cheerful voice startled Yoobin who was immersed on her feet tapping against the coffee table.

 

The two girls left the older girl’s apartment, Yoobin taking her sweet time. It was not the fact of going out that bothered her, more like who they were doing to join. Unfortunately for her they only had two metro stations to arrive at their destination. Once again lost in her mind while walking down a busy street, Yoobin almost fell down when Bora bumped into her shoulder.

 

“She’s there.” Bora said pointing at Siyeon sitting at a table on the terrasse. Their pace quickened with Bora leading her by the hand. “Hello!” 

 

“Hey!” Siyeon stood up to give Bora a hug and then did the same with Yoobin. Upon seeing her alone, Yoobin relaxed and sat down on one of the free chairs. 

 

Bora knowingly smiled to Yoobin a minute later and tapped her shoulder in a friendly manner. Drinks were brought to their table and their night was starting. The summer was beginning, the weather was nice. The girls were enjoying each other’s and catching up. 

 

Yoobin was barely into her second drink, while Bora was drowning them like it was water closely followed by Siyeon. She loved to see their dynamics, they were both crazy in a good way. Anywhere with them was a sure way to have a good laughter. Playing with her glass, Yoobin watched Bora stand up and move her body to the rhythm of the music. Her friend smirked at her holding her glass so they could cling them. 

 

Finishing her drink, Yoobin wondered if she should follow their friends. Observing Bora, she thought it would be cool to loosen up, it had been a while. Thinking about what to get, she once again was startle by Bora’s booming voice. The drunker she was the louder her voice was too. 

 

“What the-?!” 

 

“Sorry, I’m late.” That voice. Yoobin recognised it. Holding tight her glass, it took her a lot of restrain to not up and left the bar. She could feel her getting closer and she hated how her body was reacting, enjoying being in the same space. “Hi, Yoobin!” Her tone was not as cheerful as when she bid hello to Bora and Siyeon, but more than what she expected. 

 

Unable to help herself, Yoobin checked her out. Her smile was big enough that her dimple was slightly showing. Her hair was longer and darker with a blueish colour shining thanks to the sun. A simple dark blouse and jeans was what she was wearing. It suited her a lot for a casual night out. The whole outfit final touch was some converse and a dark bag hanging off her shoulders. She was such a looker. 

 

“Yoohyeon.” Yoobin told her name in acknowledgement, her eyes following her movement when she sat down between her and Siyeon, the only available seat. 

 

A second later, Yoobin stood up and walked inside to go get a drink. At the bar she changed her mind and ordered two strong drinks. Her night took a new turn and she knew she was going to need a lot more than a beer to handle it. 

 

Of course the possibility Yoohyeon was gonna join them was there, but Yoobin had hoped this time she would be half across the world living her life. 

 

“One night.” Yoobin muttered to herself waiting for her order. “And then she’ll be gone.”

 

“Do you really want me gone?” Immediately goosebumps appeared on her arms, not from being cold. Oh no. That was Yoohyeon’s enchanting voice effect. 

 

Yoobin didn’t even glance at her, her eyes were focused on the bartender making her drinks. Once he placed them, she grabbed one and drank it all in a shot. Immediately asking for another one. 

 

“I’ll have the same.” Yoohyeon told the bartender leaning against the counter. “That was hot.”

 

“Glad you enjoyed the view.” Yoobin ironically said. Then she took her drinks and bolted out a second before Yoohyeon. That was not a lot but any seconds away from her was a blessing. 

 

“I didn’t think she’d be here.” Bora whispered as lowly as she could when she sat back down next to her.

 

“I know.” Of course she knew that already. 

 

Bora might be pushy but never would she put her in a situation she’s really hate. All she wanted was to catch up with a friend and have her other friend finally go out. What a timing for them all to be reunited again.

 

For a whole hour, Yoobin got to hear all about Yoohyeon’s life. Half of her was fascinated by what she was living, and the other hated it with such an intensity. The struggle in her was the main reason for her drinking tonight. And it didn’t escape anyone’s eyes, but no one dared voicing it out. 

 

“When are you going back? I should come visit you.” Siyeon asked looking over her phone. “I have some time off soon. A break in L.A would be really nice.” 

 

“Hum.” Yoohyeon was fidgeting on her seat. “I don’t know yet.” Rapidly she glanced at Yoobin who was looking over the inside of the bar. “Let’s talk about it later.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, sure.” Siyeon replied, feeling an awkward silence coming up.

 

“Anyone want a drink?” Bora spoke up standing up. “Yes. Alright. Come with me.” Barely waiting for anyone’s answer she grabbed Siyeon’s hand tugging her to go inside. 

 

“Yoobin-“ Yoohyeon started after their friends abrupt exit. But her words were cut off by Yoobin leaving too. 

 

Her shoulders slumped as much as her back on the chair. Crossing her legs she thought over the past three months. Her life was magical, she couldn’t deny it. But so far away from home. From her family. Her friends. Yoobin. 

 

It pained her that Yoobin was clearly avoiding her, but that was to be expected. It took her a few weeks before opening her eyes to their situation. So, Yoohyeon clearly thought she deserved this behaviour towards her. 

 

“Where’s Yoobin?” Bora asked placing a tray full of drinks on the table. 

 

Yoohyeon shrugged waving her hand towards the bar. 

 

“Here’s yours.” Bora slid a pretty colourful drink to Yoohyeon. 

 

“I’m good.” Yoohyeon refused the drink pushing it back. 

 

“The drinker doesn’t drink. And the loner is on her way to be drunk off her ass.” Siyeon placed a hand on Bora’s arm because she could feel her annoyance rising up. “You two are no fun since you broke up.” She spit off before gulping down a shot. “Come dance with me.” 

 

Yoohyeon watched the girls leaving her alone. But she couldn’t care less. Her mood was morose. 

 

Their breakup.

 

From the moment she left three months ago until now, not once had she seen Yoobin. Her time here was always too short, and in all honesty she didn’t particularly wanted to see her. That was sad but the truth. 

 

It didn’t mean she ever stopped having feelings for her. 

 

Leaning her head back, Yoohyeon sighed raising her arm to check the time on her watch. It felt like forever since everyone left. Taking the drink Bora left, she made her way inside the bar. There was a lot of people. Her head turned left and right in the hope of finding one of the girls, but nothing. Keeping up her walk she stepped outside in the back, where tables were laid out and others were standing chilling or dancing. 

 

Passing by many people, Yoohyeon was getting annoyed for not seeing any of them. It was a wonder she didn’t spill her drink on anyone. Stopping at a corner, her hand brought the glass to her lips and she was glad she did so. When her eyes looked at the crowd, she finally spotted the golden hair she was looking for. In a rush she put her glass on a random table and hurried her pace not caring whoever she was bumping into.

 

“What are you doing?” Yoohyeon voiced out loudly to be sure to be heard. Her hand gripping Yoobin’s arm. 

 

“I’m dancing.” Yoobin replied shaking her arm out of her ex-girlfriend’s grasp and turned around dancing to the beat.

 

Yoohyeon was stoic behind her, baffled by the girl that was in front of her. It was clear she was drunk, Yoobin had never been one to expose herself in such manner. But she was old enough to know what to do with herself. Not glancing at her, Yoohyeon walked back all the way to their table.

 

“I looked for you everywhere!” Yoohyeon snapped when she saw Bora and Siyeon giggling. 

 

“Here we are!” Bora screamed out opening her arms out.

 

“You should go see Yoobin.” Yoohyeon grumbled taking a seat. “She’s freaking dancing.”

 

“Finally, she’s having fun.” Happily Bora placed her arm around Siyeon’s shoulders.

 

“Are you jealous?” Siyeon snickerly asked.

 

“Of what? I can dance whenever I want and I don’t need to be drunk to do so! That’s pathetic.” Yoohyeon spat out crossing her arms on her chest. “Can’t she act like an adult?” Yoohyeon carried on. “Drowning drinks after drinks as if it was water. It’s not the end of the world, to spend a night out with your ex among your friends. So childish.” 

 

“I really want to throw my drink in your face, but I guess that would be childish!” Yoobin’s cold voice surprised everyone at the table. Setting her glass down, she grabbed her bag, saying a quick goodbye to Bora and Siyeon before leaving.

 

“Can’t you give her a rest?” Bora couldn’t hold her tongue anymore in the heavy silence that followed Yoobin’s departure. “Haven’t you done enough?” Her voice was slowly rising, probably from her slightly drunk state.  “You leave her out of the blue and then you come back and want her to welcome you back as if nothing happened. And you dare judge her attitude tonight! Who do you think you are?”

 

“Calm down, Bora.” Siyeon suddenly felt sobered up. 

 

“She’s out here strutting around as if she was the voice of reason.” Bora pointed at Yoohyeon who didn’t dare fire back at her. “Thanks for ruining tonight.”

Acting like her friend a few minutes ago, Bora stood up and left, hoping to catch up Yoobin before she was in the metro.

 

“I guess we should go home too.” Siyeon spoke up after a minute of silence.

 

“You don’t want to yell at me too?” Yoohyeon questioned observing her friend picking up her stuffs on the table.

 

“What for? Enough was said already.” She shrugged standing up and motionning at Yoohyeon to do the same. “Next time though warm me when there are unresolved shit hanging around. I really thought everything was spoken for since you left.”

 

“It’s no secret I ditched everyone on a whim.” Yoohyeon shrugged like it was no big deal. “And don’t you and Bora talk about everything?”

 

“Not about you and Yoobin, no.” She stated while they were walking in direction of the subway. “Wanna stay at my place? My roommate isn’t here.” 

 

“I don’t know?” Looking over at the stops on their subway line, Yoohyeon was contemplative. Tugging her hair behind her hair, she ruffled through her bag under the glossy eyes of Siyeon. “We can meet up tomorrow, is that cool with you?” She asked focused on her task.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.”  She was barely registering the rush in Yoohyeon when the doors open and she stepped out onto the platform waving goodbye. When they closed, Siyeon looked up and realised where they were. 

 

“Uncontrollable girl.” She shook her head, hoping Yoohyeon won’t make anything worse than it already is.

 

A few streets down, Yoohyeon was walking with determination through the neighborhood she used to live in. Once in front of the building, she stared at the names, hers was crossed over. Hesitating over the intercom button, she was startled by the front door opening. She thought it was the perfect timing, that way she wouldn’t have to ring up. Though the second she saw whoever was coming out, she almost regretted plan A. 

 

“Is this a fucking joke?” Bora’s irritated voice lingered in her ears. “What more do you want from Yoobin? You broke her fucking heart over and over again, and now you dare showing your face here. I don’t think so.” Bora shook her head in refusal.

 

“I don’t owe you anything, so you’re opinion is pointless.” Of course Yoohyeon knew Bora had every right to be that defensive over her best friend, but she didn’t come here to debate with her.

 

“Leave her alone.” Bora crossed her arms over her chest, and even with her small height she was sort of threatening. “I used to like you, but now I see who you really are.” 

 

“Here we go.” Yoohyeon rolled her eyes. Whatever was coming out of her mouth barely registered through her mind. They never were friends, they tolerated each other for Yoobin’s sake, but now all bets were off.

 

“Always flaunting your perfect life, your perfect couple. Everything was gold to you, until you got bored. Your life is a representation, a circus where people come in and out once you’ve drained them. Go back to Los Angeles or wherever the fuck you want and never contact us again, even Siyeon. Find new toys somewhere else.”

 

“If I did care about you, I’d say you’re just jealous. I had it all.” Yoohyeon stepped closer to Bora, clearly towering over her. “I had a good job. Nice friends.” She stopped tilting her head to the right, smirking. “But I also had Yoobin’s love. Wait, I still do. And you don’t.”

 

“You’re delusional and pathetic.” Bora didn’t waver or even stutter, her eyes glaring at her opponent. “It better be the last time you get to be this close to Yoobin.”

 

“Whatever.” She was done with this conversation. 

 

Pushing the door, Yoohyeon slid between it and Bora to enter the building. One last glance back and she could see the older girl’s tiny stiff shape slowly walking away. She was too protective over Yoobin that she had no barrier to herself, at least that was what Yoohyeon thought for the short second she actually cared.

 

Four floors later, Yoohyeon was ringing the bell of the apartment 401.

 

Yoobin opened her apartment’s door, not surprised to see Yoohyeon sheepishly standing there. “Welcome home.” She ironically told her, stepping away going back into the kitchen. “Do you want one?” Yoobin yelled out even though Yoohyeon followed her steps and was leaning against the door jamb. 

 

“Is that water?” Yoohyeon ask eyeing her taking a sip.

 

“Of course not.” Yoobin scoffed walking past her only to be stopped by Yoohyeon’s hand on her chest. “Alright, what do you want?” She asked annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

 

Yoobin stared intensely into her soft chocolate eyes. “I don’t fucking care about your apology. So, if that’s all, the door is right fucking there.” Raising her right hand she pointed to the front door.

 

“I thought you’d have move on. It’s been three months.” Yoohyeon let her hand fall against her lap. “I didn’t think seeing me would turn you into a drunkard.”

 

“Move on?” Yoobin leaned on the opposite side of the door jamb, playing with the liquid in her glass. “I fucking loved you! And one morning you were just fucking gone.”

 

“It wasn’t the best move, I admit it.” Yoohyeon bit her lips her eyes lingering over the kitchen, still seeing some of her stuffs in there. “But you knew it was gonna happen.”

 

“I’m not a medium. I can’t actually predict when my girlfriend will just pack her shit and take the first plane to the other side of the world. Now that you’re here, feel free to take what you left.” 

 

Her hand gripped tightly on her glass before swallowing it up and tossing it in the sink, never letting Yoohyeon out of her sight. Even in her state she couldn’t deny she was still the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on. And her blouse had more unbuttoned buttons than earlier at the bar, showing off her glowing skin, probably from the californian sun. 

 

“I didn’t leave because I stopped caring you.” Yoohyeon spoke up after a minute. 

 

“It clearly didn’t stop you from fucking someone else.” From the shocked face on her ex, Yoobin guessed she didn’t expect her to know. “Siyeon is not as careful as she think she is.”

 

“It was-”

 

“I don’t care.” Yoobin abruptly interrupted her. “You do what you want.” Though she was harsh towards Yoohyeon, her voice still had a slight tremor to it. “At least you had the decency to not actually cheat.”

 

For a second the two girls locked eyes, and Yoohyeon clearly saw Yoobin’s being clouded by some sadness. In a quick movement, the taller girl leaned forward, towering over Yoobin, one of her hand rose up to touch her cheek then tilted down to her lips. It started as a simple kiss, rapidly turning into a passionate kiss at Yoobin’s initiative. It was too hard to resist Yoohyeon’s soft lips. For months she hadn’t feel her so close, breathed her in. It was impossible not to give in.

 

“I love you” Yoobin panted between two kisses. The words escaped her lips so naturally, her emotions flooding out of her. Yet, Yoohyeon didn’t seem to pay any attention to what she was saying. That was enough to bring back some senses to the smaller girl. “No.” 

 

Yoobin pushed off Yoohyeon. Staring at her feet she was endlessly shaking her head, trying to understand what was happening. What the hell she was actually doing.

 

“You come here apologising and then you- you kiss me.” Raising her head she gazed at her former girlfriend with a rising furor.

 

“You kissed me back.” Yoohyeon stated.

 

“Of course I did!” Her arms were flying around unable to control the conflict in herself. “But that’s no excuse for you!” Her finger pointed at the tall girl, whose chest was still heaving from their passionate kiss. “You take and you take again and again. Only for me to be left off with nothing.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Barely a whisper Yoohyeon expressed a sincere feeling, incapable of facing Yoobin while saying it. “I know what I did was wrong. I know I’m giving you the hot and the cold. I- I don’t know.” She shrugged.

 

“That’s it?” Yoobin was stunned by the shitty explanation she had just been given. Instantly she launched herself at the girl she loved. “Why did you fucking come here? Why do you keep doing this to me? What did I fucking do to deserve this?” Yoobin was blatering so many questions fully knowing Yoohyeon would never give her a proper answer.

 

After letting Yoobin going off at her, Yoohyeon tightly grabbed both her hands ending off her ranting. “Stop.” None of the girls were moving, an unexpected silence filled the kitchen, letting them take it all in. “I really am sorry, but I’m not coming back.”

 

“I hate you.” Yoobin spat in her face.

 

“I know.”

 

“I fucking hate you.” She repeated with more disdain. Yoohyeon let their hands fall in between them, bringing them closer once again. “I loathe you, Yoohyeon.”

 

“I deserve it.” Yoohyeon breathe out, her chest practically touching Yoobin’s. 

 

“You owe me so much.” The smallest girl felt the hold on her hand get lose, but she didn’t want to stop this wonderful fingers from touching her. Her smell was invading her nose, a strand of her hair was grazing her cheek, her lips were slightly parted. 

 

Yoobin knew then, the closure she always dreamed of would never happen. But she could say goodbye to the wonderful woman she fell in love with, forgetting the hate that had settled in her for the past three months. Her body was accessible, easier than her mind. Therefore her decision made, Yoobin placed her lips against Yoohyeon’s who received them with joy, her hands enrolling around her waist.

 

Their hands were all over each other’s body, until Yoohyeon’s hand slipped under Yoobin’s oversized t-shirt, moving up her legs to her hips before stopping everything. Silently she was asking her if wanted more, because after that Yoohyeon wasn’t planning on stopping. A simple nod was the answer she needed.

 

“One night. And then I’ll be gone.” Yoohyeon said a moment later, her body above Yoobin, on what was their bed a few months ago. Yoobin barely registered her words, too focus on the position they were in, their bodies linked together.

 

Yoohyeon didn’t come here to have sex, but there was no reason to not give in to temptation. 

 

Hours later, Yoobin woke up, her head heavily pounding. She sit up on her bed, clenching the sheets on her naked body. Looking at her left, the sight of emptiness welcomed her, just as much as the ache in her heart. Flashes on the night before were invading her mind. Right this second she regretted letting her in when she was not herself, but then they got to make love one last time. Sliding a hand where Yoohyeon had been, she looked over her room. The wardrobe door was wide open.

 

In a swift move, Yoobin stood up holding tight on the sheets. Her eyes scanned the clothes, and she realised only hers were left, the few items Yoohyeon had left were gone. In the space of a minute, she paced all over her place and any traces of her ex-girlfriend were nowhere to be seen.

 

The ping of her phone brought her out of her daze. Picking up her phone from her bag, left on the living room’s floor the night before, her hands shook upon seeing who texted her.

 

“ _ I really want you to be happy. You’ll always have a place in my heart. _ ” from “ _ My Love _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted, so I hope you enjoyed this.  
> What was your fav moment? Or the one you hated the most ahah.


End file.
